


What Comes Next

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: What Comes Next [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Anne supposed it was a wicked twist of fate that she was entering the motel at the same exact moment that Edward was leaving it with a woman on his arm.





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt an anon sent me:
> 
> "Maybe this will be longer than a drabble, so if u don't want to do it it's fine! But I would love to read a "can you pls stop crashing on my brother while you are fake dating me? Thank you!" Au with Ned/Anne as the fake couple ❤️"

 

  

 

Anne supposed it was a wicked twist of fate that she was entering the motel at the same exact moment that Edward was leaving it with a woman on his arm. Anne was stunned by her beauty, her hair was almost silver blond that fell into soft curls. Her smile is bright and warm as she talked to Edward and Anne noticed how his eyes shined and anyone could see just from the brief moment shared by the two, that this wasn't just some one night stand.

Anne wanted to turn back before the two could notice her, but it was too late. Edward's eyes were already on her as his smile disappeared when their eyes met.

"Anne?" Edward asked as he approached her.

Anne took a deep breath before smiling at them and giving a small wave. She instantly cursed herself for the awkward gesture.

"Hello." She said as Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

For a moment, Anne didn't know how to respond. She could never tell him the truth. What if he told her father? Or worst. Richard.

"Um..." She stammered before her eyes wandering to Edward's company, who offered her a warm smile. Surely, she must have felt just as awkward as she did. After all, it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been doing at a motel in the middle of the night.

"Hello," Anne noted how her gentle and kind her voice was.

"This is Elizabeth." Edward turned to introduce the woman on his arm. "Elizabeth Woodville."

Of course, Anne knew about Elizabeth Woodville and Edward's escapades with her, she had heard her father yelling about how he was ruining his life by spending his time with her with Anne's mother.  

After the death of the York patriarch, it was Richard Neville - Anne's father - who took most responsibilities until Edward had finished his degree and he served as his mentor. But now Edward met Elizabeth Woodville, a widow with two children from her previous marriage. She was also years older than him. It was no surprise that his family - especially his mother and Richard Neville -didn't approve.

Elizabeth pulled at Edward's arm, and he seemed to remember that they were supposed to be leaving.

"Well," He started as he checked his wrist watch. "We need to be off."

"Of course." It was all that left Anne's mouth.

"We'll talk about it soon."

Anne nodded in agreement before the two couple continued to the exit of the motel.

She took a deep breath and both were out of sight and she seemed to get her wits together again. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and cursed herself. She was late. Her feet hurried to the room that was already occupied by someone. She knocked twice before it opened.

As she entered the room, Anne was persistent that no one in her family could ever find out about her little adventures.

 

* * *

It was a week later during a dinner at the York's house did Anne see Edward again.

She had been trying to avoid his gaze all night, even when he sat across from her at the dining table.

"So, would you like to tell me," Anne nearly jumped when she felt Edward's warm breath on her neck. She turned her head and saw him standing behind her, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Why little Annie was at a dingy motel in the middle of the night?"

"Why were you with that Woodville woman?" She challenged, a look of determination on her face.

"What do you think?" He said coolly.

"Your mother would disown you." This seemed to hit a nerve because the smirk slid off his face immediately.

"That's why we're trying to keep it a secret." He whispered, cautious that anyone could hear them

"What does she think about it?" Anne doubted that any self-respecting woman would be happy about being kept a secret and meeting in a drab motel on the other side of the city.  

"Elizabeth understands the situation." He offered with a straight face. Anne doubted it, but before she could open her mouth to respond, Edward was already changing the topic. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why were you there?"

"I was meeting someone." She answered, simply.

This seemed to intrigue Edward because his eyes widened with amusement.

"Really? Who?" He crossed his arms, his words were challenging her.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh," He mused, "Looks like little innocent Annie isn't so innocent after all. I wonder what your father would think if he found out."

"You wouldn't dare!" She cried, a little too loudly for her liking.

She looked around, glad that no one noticed her little outburst.

Edward laughed for a moment before his face was painted serious again. "I'm sure Dickon would love to hear all about it."

Anne was mortified at the mention of Richard. Her little infatuation with the youngest York brother wasn't a secret. They had been playmates once and she developed a crush that she was sure would go away but it was almost ten years later and she still held the thought of Richard's smile close to her heart. It was still his dark curl, pale skin and green eyes that she romanticized at night.

She hated herself for being so vulnerable at the mention of him and Anne hated Edward for using her feelings against him.

"You're a terrible human being!" She accused but this just seemed to amuse Edward even more.

"Then looks like, we'll both be quite from now on."

* * *

It was Anne's older sister that followed her into the motel the following week. Isabel noticed how Anne was disappearing a lot lately and she was determined to find out where she was going to at the middle of the night. As Fortune's wheel would have it, Edward was checking out at the same time as Anne was checking in.

When Isabel noticed the two at the front desk, her mind was already jumping into conclusions.

She took a photo with her phone before turning back and calling a taxi.

When Isabel confronted Anne about her and Edward

"Are you two seeing each other?" Isabel asked, as she held the photo for Anne to see.

Anne felt her back against a wall and she had no escape. She couldn't tell her Edward was seeing Elizabeth, Isabel would just tell their father and Cecily Neville would surely disown him. And she couldn't possibly tell why she was at a motel at that hour.

"Yes."

* * *

"You told her what?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to say?" Anne cried.

He seemed to calculate his thoughts for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Looks like we're dating now." He offered her a reluctant smile.

"Great." She said unenthusiastically.  

So, that's how he and Anne started fake dating to cover up Edward's relationship with Elizabeth Woodville. Anne still didn't tell Edward what she was doing at the motel and who she was meeting with but with one final glare, Edward seemed to give up pestering her about it.

The important thing was how they would execute this little lie of theirs.

* * *

They work out a backstory. It was easy since their family was closely intertwined and they knew each other since they were children. When it came to actually fake dating, it seemed there was a lot more strategizing than, say, holding hands or kissing in front of other people. Although, it was mostly just a kiss on the cheek or sometimes Edward would kiss her hand. In truth, both aren't sure how they feel about this situation.

Anne was cautious about Elizabeth's reaction but Edward assured her that she was fine with it. It was mostly for their family's sake anyway.  

* * *

"She's too young." Cecily Neville commented to Edward, not noticing the look on her youngest son's face. "Although I always liked the Neville girl. Keep her, Edward."

"Thank you, mother," Edward said, the look of pride on his mother's face seemed like a foreign to him.

During dinners, Edward was more than courteous to Anne. After all, this was a charade they needed to pull off. He pulled out Anne's chair for her as she promptly took a seat. This demonstration of gallantry wasn’t too bewildering, he did have a sense of propriety at times.

Other's thought Anne's blush was of a giddy girl in love with her boyfriend, yet unbeknown to them, it was mostly embarrassment and the fact that she still wasn't comfortable with the attention being given to her.

Anne didn't notice how Richard seemed to distance himself from her every time she was near.

It was after dinner that Anne decided she needed fresh air. Her father and Edward seemed to get along well again. At least that was a positive outcome. She couldn't bear the thought of her father's reaction when they find out the truth.

She went to one of the balconies at the York house and languish at the feel of the cool night air met her warm skin. And maybe the couple of drinks of alcohol contributed to her feeling of warmth.

"Oh, Anne." She cursed herself as she looked up at the stars above. "What have you gotten yourself into."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" She turned and saw Richard standing by the door frame. "Did I bother you?"

Anne shook her head and offered him a smile.

"How are you?" She asked lamely.

Richard let out a soft laugh, "I'm fine. You?"

She tried to formulate her answer to that but only nodded with a, "Same."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Richard spoke again.

"So, you and Edward?"

"Yeah..." Anne offered meekly.

Richard stared at her with his eyes so green and yet with a glint of gray that Anne couldn't help but admire them. She had been admiring them since she first saw them all those years ago. Taking a deep breath, the cold was getting to her now. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the cold away, but even with her cardigan, she still felt frizzing.

"Here," Richard started removing his coat and offered it to her.

Anne gladly took it and placed it on her shoulders, "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked, the question was simple yet, it made her mind turn. How could she possibly answer him?

"Of course," She answered, turning her back away from him. She didn't want to see the lie in her eyes. "I'm fine."

Another moment of silence lingered between them and Anne prayed that this moment would never end. The scent of Richard's cologne lingered on his coat and she gladly inhaled it, savoring it. She wondered what it would feel to be in his arms, the feel of his body against hers and to feel his skin on hers.

"Dickon!" Both turned and saw Edward by the frame of the door. "George and I have a little wager."

Edward's eyes widen when he saw his little brother and fake girlfriend on the balcony, against the moonlight. If Edward didn't know any better, they looked like clandestine lovers caught in the act. With the way Anne was blushing and the look in Richard's eyes.    

"I should go back inside." It was Richard who spoke first, he turned to look at her, "Goodnight, Anne."

And before Anne could say anything, he was already gone, passing Edward on his way. He said her name in a way that Anne never heard him say before. It sounded like music. It was strange. Her name was so simple - so mundane - and yet he managed to say it in a manner that made Anne love her name.

She heard Edward clear his throat, pulling Anne away from her thoughts.

"Can you please stop crushing on my brother while you are faking dating me? Thank you!" He managed to say seriously, although Anne doubted he meant it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, unconsciously pulling Richard's coat closer to her body.

"Please, Anne." He said softly. "Everyone knows about your feelings for Dickon. I'm sure even Dickon knows."

"What?" Anne's eyes widened. "Am I that obvious?"

Edward simply nodded.

"Great." She sighed, her shoulder slumming.

Edward made his way to her and wrapped an arm around her. "We can end this now if you want."

She looked up at him and met his eyes. "What about -?"

He gave her a little shrug, "Who cares?"

"But-"

"I need to face the reality of it all sooner or later."

"So Elizabeth?"

"I love her," He said softly, "I love her, Anne. I can't imagine my life without her."

Anne nodded, not fully aware of how to respond.

"What are we going to tell them?" She asked, already thinking about what her father would say. He looked so happy when they told him.

"Simple. We didn't work out."

"You think they'll accept that?" She asked, doubtfully.

"Do they have a choice?"

"I suppose not."

They stayed in silence for a moment before Edward offered for them to go back inside and Anne nodded but before she could leave, Edward pulled at her arm. And when she arched an eyebrow, Edward asked, "What were you doing at the motel?"

She looked at him for a moment before a playful smirk spread across her lips, "You'll never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This was certainly different. 
> 
> Link to original post: http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/post/164390391667/maybe-this-will-be-longer-than-a-drabble-so-if-u
> 
> Tumblr: http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
